Death Takes A Loved One
by Winfan2
Summary: A short story I wrote for a comptition long ago. Sometimes hunts get a little twisted. Warning death of a main character.


**Death Takes A Loved One**

**Challenge**

Write a supernatural Fanfic where the boys are out on a hunt that goes wrong and one of them dies. Include any monster from any season and Bobby "

_**This was another story I wrote for a contest**_

Dean sighed as they waited through yet another cycle of the traffic light. He looked around frustrated at the congestion that surrounded them.

"Why do they insist on building everything right on top of each other on a road that is unable to handle the traffic and lights that exist to only to frustrate a driver who is already out of patience," Dean whined as he looked at the shopping mall surrounded by strip malls and restaurants, theaters and grocery stores.

"Zoning," was Sam's simple and brief answer.

The light turned and Dean inched the Impala a bit closer to their intended destination. "Where are we?"

"Peach Street or as the locals call it upper Peach and we need to get all the way north," Sam said as he looked at the map.

"How will I know when I'm there?" Dean questioned.

"You'll drive into the lake," Sam said speaking of Lake Erie.

"Weren't we in Erie dealing with Doc Benton or was that Cleveland?"

"It was Erie and now we're back again."

"Maybe we should drop in on 'ole doc and see how he's doing," Dean suggested with a twisted smile.

Sam wasn't too keen on the thought and quickly passed on the idea. "Let's just stick to the plan."

The boys were following a trail of unexplained situations that were leaving a wake of disasters. Nothing about this case seemed to make any sense and both the boys were exhausted. Some families were dealing with unexplained phenomena such as Bigfoot taking up residence in the guest room or finding a werewolf in the doghouse where for others it took on a much more sinister tone that ended in death. They both had their theories though neither one had shared their thoughts.

They decided to find a motel and leave the beach for tomorrow as they were both tired, hungry and getting crankier by the minute.

"So what does that genius brain of yours think?" Dean asked his brother.

"I think this is very complicated, I think this isn't anything like it seems and I think we need to take it slow and be very careful," Sam said in between bites of his hamburger.

"It reminds of that town where the wishes came true; do you think that is what is going on?"

"Why would anybody wish a werewolf to be in the dog house or Bigfoot in their shower?"

Dean shrugged and took a swig of his beer. "I don't know people are getting tired of watching outrageous TV and want to be a part of it instead; you know their own 15 minutes of fame."

"Sure tell that to the guy that was supposedly eaten by a gigantic fish," Sam said speaking of the reason they were heading to the lake.

Dean stayed quiet and shoved a fry into his mouth.

Still being early spring the boys were able to find a motel near the lake without difficulty and turned in for the night. Both were quiet and decided not to discuss their thoughts on the case. The next morning a sullen Sam got up as Dean was already in the shower.

"So I called the Coast Guard station and somebody is supposed to meet us and tell us what happened," Sam said as Dean toweled off.

"Who are we?" Dean asked.

"Fish and wildlife," Sam said preparing to trade places with Dean.

Finally cleaned up and breakfast settling the brothers set off to find out what may have happened to the latest victim. "What the hell is that?" Dean asked as they neared the lake.

"A water park and amusement park," Sam said with a sigh. "Notice the large Ferris Wheel and water slides."

"Not to mention the roller coaster that is right above us," Dean said of the track that shot out over the roadway. I can't believe we haven't had any issues with that."

"It's not open yet," Sam reminded, "give it time."

They crossed into the State Park known as Presque Isle a peninsula that jutted out into Lake Erie with beaches on the outskirts and woods with walking paths in the middle. They finally found the Coast Guard employee and climbed out of the Impala.

"Hi guys, Petty Officer Danvers," he said offering his hand. "I suppose you want to visit the site where we, um where we found the body?"

"Yeah, that would be great," Dean said smiling.

As they arrived on the quiet beach Dean walked off getting a sense of the area while the cold wind whipped around.

"You stated in your report that you were on a routine patrol and came across Mr. Wendell?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I saw something so I came to investigate and found this huge fish and I mean huge. It looked just like a normal fish but on steroids; I mean it must have been over 6 feet long and 4 feet wide. Then as I walked around the body I saw it."

"Saw what?" Sam asked.

"The feet, his feet were sticking out of the fishes mouth, like he was the worm on the end of the hook. It was horrible, I had no idea that the rest of the body was still attached and inside the fish."

"The coroner stated that he drowned," Sam said in a questioning tone.

"Yeah, he drowned and the fish died due to suffocation up here on the beach; weird huh?"

"I'll say," Dean said joining the group. "Was there anything odd about this guy?"

"He fished a lot, we would seem him all over the peninsula, he even ice fished, but beyond that I really can't say."

The Winchesters thanked him and began their day of family interviews. They began with Jeffrey Wendell's family. His widow a woman in her mid-thirties welcomed the boys inside a modest home filled with pictures of Jeffrey and his latest catch. Lois Wendell noticed Sam and Dean taking in all the photo's and huffed.

"It's all he did, no time for me or the kids but plenty of time to fish. Fish, fish, fish," she cried out. "I guess he got his due."

"I'm sorry what?" Sam asked.

"You know he killed how many fish and finally one got him. I mean he fished constantly and even if he didn't want them he rarely threw them back just let them die, it just wasn't right."

"There aren't too many fish of that size around don't you agree that fish was a bit atypical?"

"Yeah sometimes fate is a bitch," she agreed.

After the conversation with a not too broken up Mrs. Wendell the boys headed to a nearby town to speak with the family who found Bigfoot in their residence one morning.

"She didn't seem too upset," Sam commented.

"I guess she doesn't have much to miss, it sounded like all the man did was fish; live by the fish die by the fish," Dean joked.

They pulled up to a brick ranch house on a quiet tree lined street. The sky was blue but the air was still crisp on this mid-April day. "Kind of chilly," Dean said flipping up the collar on his leather coat.

"We are on the Great Lakes, spring comes late," Sam said knocking on the door.

"So this is going to be the Wright family, apparently Dad called the police saying there was a hairy intruder. It was dismissed by the local PD but there were reports all over the neighborhood of a large shaggy creature roaming through yards," Dean said looking at his notes.

A middle-aged man answered the door looking at the boys a bit suspiciously. "Can I help you?"

"Ah yes we are Agents, Page and Hendricks," Dean said as they flipped out their fake badges. "We are with the FBI and would like to ask you a few questions."

"Are you like the X-Files?" he asked his eyes wide, "cause that was like my favorite show."

"Yes we are Mr. Wright, Mulder and Scully at your service," Dean said stepping into the living room.

It seemed like a normal home no pictures of goofy men holding their latest catch anyway. "You don't happen to fish do you?" Dean asked.

"No not at all, we do camp though," Mr. Wright said.

"I see, have you camped recently?" Dean asked.

"No it's freezing outside."

"Mr. Wright," Sam began.

"Call me Max," the man insisted.

"Please tell us about your experience with this Bigfoot." Sam directed.

"Oh sure, you see I was happy that we were going to have the house to ourselves this weekend. You see last week Kate, my wife Kate's mother was in town from Toronto and stayed in our daughter's room. So that meant the girls were in the living room and they argued and carried on and naturally that caused Myra, Kate's mom to complain and well I just hate the whole ordeal. So this weekend Myra wanted to come back for some bridge tournament or something but I said absolutely not. The girls were going to be out of town for a band competition and Kate and I weren't going to give up our peaceful weekend so Myra could take over the house. But when I got up Saturday morning I swore I heard noise coming from the other bedroom. I walked down the hall wondering if the girls had missed their bus or that Myra had somehow convinced Kate that her coming back this weekend was a good idea, but when I saw the door open there was this huge hairy monster standing there with a towel slung over his shoulder on the way to the bathroom.

"So you saw this thing walking down the hall with a towel over its shoulder just as if he was going to take a shower and grab some breakfast?" Dean asked making sure he understood.

"Pretty much, and the funny thing was that I was more worried about the hair clogging the drain than the fact that a crypto zoology specimen was roaming my hallway. Go figure."

"Tell me what happened next," Sam said wanting to move on.

"Um, I think I cleared my throat and it looked up a bit concerned and then continued down the hallway and out the back door. I found the towel lying on the kitchen table. Mrs. Murray two doors down screamed so I figured he went that way."

"I see," Dean sighed. "So when you camp how do you do it?"

"We take a tent, try to keep in natural, we leave the site as good as or better than we found it."

The boys thanked Mr. Wright for his information and then moved on to the werewolf location.

So the fish guy meets his end, but the campers got away without incident," Sam commented as they drove to the next destination.

"Well you heard him they leave the area as they found it and don't drive up in a huge gas guzzling, toxic fume spewing camper and then proceed to commune with nature by watching TV and leaving candy wrappers behind. Now this Wendell guy catches fish he doesn't need nor want and well we all know what happened there."

"Payback?" Sam asked aloud.

"Maybe but why stick Sasquatch in a house where there is nothing to be done?" Dean questioned.

"Just because he's toying with us."

"Who?"

"You know who, the damn trickster. He knows what we went through here with Doc Benton and your deal was coming near and how I wanted to learn how to keep you alive. He made my life hell with a thousand Tuesday's and now he is screwing with me again. I swear Dean if it is the last thing I ever do no matter what I will kill that damn thing," Sam promised.

"We don't know anything for sure," Dean said.

"Sure we do your just denying if for the reason I just mentioned and for the fact that we failed to kill him twice before now."

"Let's just find this next address," Dean said changing the subject.

"Not talking about it won't make it go away Dean," Sam argued.

"I know Sam, but let's just focus on what's at hand and then we can figure out the details."

At the next address they were met with what appeared to be a 12 year old girl. "Hi honey are your parent's home?" Sam asked gently.

The girl seemed to be rendered mute as she gazed at the two handsome brothers. "Are they in the house?" Sam asked quietly.

"Backyard," she whispered as she waved for them to follow her.

The boys smiled at each other and followed the girl through the house and out the sliding back door to the yard. There they saw what must be the girls parents arguing in front of a large dog pen.

"I mean it Steve no more; this damn dog lives better than we do. I mean he eats premium dog food, premium treats has the best dog house money can buy and I swear this pen gets bigger every day; soon there won't be any yard for the rest of us. Oh and I forgot the fortune we spent on the fence to keep him in when he is out of the pen," the woman ranted.

"Oh come on you make it sound like I've spent thousands, but that isn't possible because I have to pay for your shopping addiction," the man countered.

"Shopping addiction," she screamed.

Dean finally cleared his throat to make the happy couple aware of their presence.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"Agents Hendricks and Page," Dean said as the badges were shown. "We just want to speak to you about the little incident earlier this week."

"See, this palatial estate is so fabulous it is drawing wild animals," the woman said stomping her foot.

"Lindsey why don't you go back in the house and check on Bubba."

After the girl reluctantly departed the man turned to the boys. "I'm Steve Ransley and this is my wife Laura what can we do for you?"

"We're here about the wolf–like creature that you found in your doghouse," Sam began.

"I came out to put Bubba in his pen and he was reluctant to enter, usually he is pretty co-operative but that morning he fought me and whined and eventually ran back to the house and thank God he did."

"Some protection he is," Laura said.

"Yeah well if you let him stay in the house like he should then that thing would have had no place for that creature to curl up in," Steve countered.

"Oh for God sake the damn dog was eating my throw pillows as a snack," Laura argued.

"Okay folks um could you just tell me exactly what you saw," Dean interrupted.

"Oh it was huge; I can't believe it folded itself into the doghouse."

"What do you mean, that house could fit Bubba and all of his friends, it's bigger than my kitchen," Laura complained.

"Okaaay," Dean said smiling hoping to get this interview over before the couple came to blows over the dog. "Can you describe what you saw?"

"It was like a wolf man, hairy but had a snout and fangs; it scared the hell out of me."

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Nothing he just climbed out stood up stretched, looked around and then sprinted off. He left some hair behind and the dog house stunk like decay but other than that you would have never known it was here."

"Thank God it did take off or you might have made a friend for Bubba," Laura added.

Just as the boys asked the final questions Lindsey came outside holding a phone and followed by a gigantic yellow lab. Lindsey handed the phone to her mother and Bubba proceeded to drool all over the boys. Several minutes later after extracting themselves from the slobbering yellow hairball the boys made it back to the Impala.

"I think I like dogs better from a distance," Dean said wiping his hand off on his pant leg.

"Yeah you and dogs just don't match," Sam said thinking of the deadly attack Dean suffered the last time they dealt with the trickster.

The ride back was quiet until Sam opened up the conversation, "look we need to discuss this," he urged.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because we need to find and kill this trickster. I don't know why you don't want to deal with it?" Sam asked.

"Because failure never sits well with me Sam. I mean we failed to kill it the first time and I had a good shot too, stake right to the heart and the second time he used me to victimize you and that kinda pisses me off. So I just rather not have it all thrust in my face if that's all right with you."

"I can understand but no its not alright, I mean I'm the one that dealt with your death over and over so now I have a chance to redeem that experience."

"Have any ideas?" Dean wondered.

"Not yet but I'm sure Bobby can help out," Sam assured as they returned to the motel.

"Great you can just run with it then," Dean said slamming the bathroom door shut behind him.

And Sam did just that. "Bobby I need your help with a trickster problem," Sam began.

"Well as a matter of fact I just got done researching them and have some useful information. It always bothered me that we let that one slip through our fingers and I think I have found an answer that should work," Bobby stated.

"Really great I could use any tips you could give me," Sam answered.

"I would feel better if you would wait for me to help out, I'm not all that far," Bobby said.

"I'm not sure if we can Bobby this thing is unpredictable and there is already one death attributed to it. We'll wait if we can but I need to know what you know."

"Alright do you have a notebook?"

Sam wrote down Bobby's hints and it all seemed pretty simple but Dean still wasn't all that interested. Sam wasn't worried as he knew Dean would be on board when it came down to go time.

That night Sam tossed and turned and found himself alone as Dean and the car were both gone. "Wondering where he is?" The trickster asked.

"What the hell did you do?" Sam demanded.

"Oh he survived hell but Sam he is just so tired and wants to be done with this life so I helped a wee bit. Don't worry he went peacefully," the trickster promised.

It was then that Sam saw the vision of Dean in the Impala in a closed garage as it appeared the engine was running and Dean was out cold.

"You sonofabitch," Sam screamed as he picked up the spear that had been prepared earlier with the items Bobby had told him. Sam plunged it deeply into the monsters heart.

The trickster gagged but a small smile escaped. "Well you did it now, with my death you have sealed your brothers, there's no bringing him back now. And he didn't want to deal with me," the trickster said with his dying breath.

Sam looked horrified had he just killed his brother? He recognized the area from his dream as a garage just a few miles from the motel and took off out the door in search of a vehicle to steal.

Sam quickly got the car started and roared out of the lot thinking of nothing but his own guilt at find his dead brother. By plunging ahead and not thinking he had been responsible for Dean's death he only hoped beyond hope that it was a lie. Sam was so involved in his thoughts that he took a turn too fast and couldn't recover in time to miss the telephone pole that suddenly appeared in front of him. The driver's side took the brunt of the impact and took Sam Winchester's life instantly. Two miles away Dean woke up wondering why he was in the Impala inside of a garage. He slowly got his bearings and opened the garage door just as several emergency vehicles with their sirens screaming went racing by to the scene of a horrendous crash site that included one fatality.


End file.
